


come home, emily

by gayreids



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (if u squint), AU, Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Jemily - Freeform, Mutual Pining, SUCCESSFUL suicide (aka dont read if ur sad), Slight Slash, Suicide, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayreids/pseuds/gayreids
Summary: dreaming of one brunette girl and lazy kisses that melted into hours and colours and rain and cranberry vodka that tasted so much better on someone else's tongue





	come home, emily

**Author's Note:**

> AU where emily commits suicide instead of rosaline (her sister) and they're both older but still teenagers.

"i want to go home," she spoke into the phone that she'd grasped as tight as a vice over the course of the night. the field she was lying in was damp with rain that was still falling. she didn't seem to care about hypothermia or pneumonia or any other possible consquences for her actions but that's just who she was. emily was an impulsive teenager with too much rage to store inside her own tiny body. "i want to go home," she repeated again, driving the fist not holding the phone into the soft ground until it squelched.   
the other side of the reciever was silent, the other person possibly not knowing what to say or how to say it. maybe it was a matter of time, and how emily seemed to be a force of nature who forced her way into each life she came across whether they were ready for her or not. yes, perhaps it was a case of them meeting too soon or too late, or that jennifer on the other side of the phone seemed to live in a different time to everyone else.   
all was silent apart from emily's small sobs that seemed to influence the rain; when her tears grew in volume, so did the downpour. the grass was staining her clothes green and the mud was getting into her hair but she didn't care. emily didn't care about much anymore.  
all was silent until jennifer spoke. "go home, emily," she said with a voice full of honey and a headstrong naïvety that would eventually dissipate.   
"come home, emily," the stars above her seemed to whisper enticingly. the pinpricks of light punched into a dark sky were only gas and metal but they could seem so inviting at times like these. the phone was still on and the call still active. both girls stayed on the line, wanting to speak but not daring to.   
emily eyed the bottle of vodka she'd brought in a brown paper bag. of course, the paper was now soaked through but in the isolation, she had nobody to hide the alcohol from and nobody to enforce the drinking age law. the stars stared down, their offer, their plead, still remaining open should emily choose to take it.   
"goodbye," emily said for the last time.   
the lit up screen faded to black as emily switched it off, draining the life from it until it was nothing but a rectangular piece of metal and glass and plastic.   
jennifer could place a sadness in emily's voice but chose to confront it the next day when the heavy words of 'i love you' weren't hanging off her tongue in the late night haze. still feeling like something wasn't right but that she couldn't place what it was, she fell asleep, dreaming of one brunette girl and lazy kisses that melted into hours and colours and rain and cranberry vodka that tasted so much better on someone else's tongue.   
emily smiled ruefully at the sky. the rain was tapering off now, as were her tears. she'd sat up by this point.   
"i'm coming home," she whispered to the stars, deciding to accept their previous offer. every single light seemed to shine brighter.   
emily drank.   
she drank.   
the two litre bottle of vodka was almost empty, and so was emily. the life dribbled out of her like the rest of the clear liquid out of the bottle after it was dropped and the girl holding it had fallen unconscious.   
"come home, emily," the stars whispered again over her body, closing her eyes with their hands and bathing her with an ethereal light that was reserved for a messiah.   
maybe emily was a saviour who simply couldn't save herself. maybe she was just a force of nature who turned herself inside out trying so desperately hard to become less.   
nobody ever knew.

 


End file.
